Ghosts
by FruityStarStar
Summary: Robot has his first sleepover at Socks' house with Mitch and Cubey but horror ensues as they soon find out that the house is actively haunted by a creepy ghost girl.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool Friday night in August and Robot Jones was being dropped off at Sock's house for his first sleepover. His father walked him to the small, two-story house, built with tiny yellow bricks and redish-brown tiles on the roof.

"Have a good time. Have a good time. Have a good time," his dad repeated in his Microsoft Ralph voice.

"I will," Robot said in his Microsoft Junior voice. "Stop worrying so much."

"I can't. I was programmed to worry."

"We all were," he said. "It's not a very special thing."

"Alight. Alright. Alright," he repeated again. "I'll see you tomorrow." He rolled the opposite direction on the sidewalk to their big, metal house. Robot walked to the door with his metallic bundle wrapped in his arm and noticed the details of the yard. Unkept shrubs were huddled together against the front walls, covering up the slightly peaking windows. In the backyard, just behind a chainlinked fence was a old, rusted swingset. It looked so rusted, that if you were to simply blow on it, it would fade away in a cloud of orange smoke. The idea of rusting sent chills down Robot's silver spine so he decided to stop paying attention to it.

He looked at the watch on his wrist, which read 6:45 p.m. He knocked on the door loudly and Socks in his red and white striped pajamas with knee-length shorts appeared to open the door.

"Robot!" Socks greeted him. "Glad you could make it, buddy. What took you so long?"

"My mom-unit was being more protective than usual. She pulled me in a tight embrace and kissed me all over my face before I left."

"Really? Whenever I leave the house, my parents just say, 'Be back by eight or we'll take away your phone for a year!' Ha! But they always end up taking my phone away for a month!" Robot suddenly realized Mitch and Cubey sitting on the brown couch. Mitch wore a plain-white shirt and soft, red and black, checker-boarded pants. Cubey was wearing a black shirt with a wonder cube on it and wonder cube-patterned pants.

"Ay, Robot," Mitch said.

"What's up," Cubey said.

"Hello, Cubey and Mitch unit," Robot responded. "Sorry it took me and hour to arrive."

"Ah, that's okay," Mitch said. "One time, we were having a party at my house and Cubey showed up two hours after it ended! It was hilarious!"

"Shut up! Mom had to take me to the dentist." Cubey said, agitated. Socks went into the kitchen and brought out popcorn, a bowl of pretzels, and a case of beer.

"My parents went to a dinner party at the neighbor's house from across the street," Socks said to Robot, as he places the snacks on the coffee table. "They said they'll be staying there until morning so we got the whole place to ourselves."

"Why do they need to stay at the neighbor's house until the morning?" Robot asked.

" I don't know. They never explain why. They're always going to the same house every Friday night and sometimes those neighbors come over to our house instead. When they do, me and my brother have to stay in our rooms for the whole night. I guess they don't want any kids ruining their fun."

"That's stupid," Cubey piped up. "When my parents had a dinner party, I was allowed to be there. What makes your parents parties for adults only?"

"I don't know, man. I should probably ask them about that sometime but for now, I'm just glad they're out of the house. Anyway, let's get this party started!" He took a beer off the six pack of cans and tossed each one to his friends. When Robot was given his can, he examened the lable and nutrition fact section.

"Socks unit," He said. "I'm confused. Aren't we under the age of drinking alchol?"

"Don't worry about it, Robot," Socks said. "A little underaged drinking never hurt anyone. Besides, my parents won't know we're drinking their beer because I secretly bought an extra pack. That way they'll never suspect I stole anything."

"That is very clever," said Robot.

"Hah! Yeah," Socks said, before taking a sip of beer. He sat on the couch next to cubey and Robot put his bundle down and sat next to Mitch. "So Cubey, di-"

"What are you doing?" A child's voice interrupted Socks'. Everyone looked to the right side of the couch. Socks' little dorky brother was standing there in his baby-blue, footy pajamas. "I'm telling mom!" He said, pointing to the boys.

"Don't bother," Socks said. "I bought an extra case so they'll think I didn't touch them."

"They're still gonna believe me," The little boy said.

"No they won't," Socks barked. "I'm gonna replace the case in a few minutes. Now get the hell out of here you little twerp!" His little brother ran back down the hall to his bedroom. Everyone was now understandable feeling awkward after that exchange between Socks and his little bro but they would still rather have this sleepover with out that boy.

"So Cubey," Socks started again. "Did you bring the movie?"

"Oh yeah," He said, pulling out a vhs tape.

"Woah," Mitch explained. "Is that _The Smith Brothers_? I love that movie!"

"What is _The Smith Brothers_?" Robot asked.

"It's this super cool action, comedy movie about these two step-brothers whose parents get kidnapped and they have to work together to save them," Mitch explained.

"It's awesome," socks said, getting up and taking the tape from cubey. "I think you're gonna like it." He went over to the TV and put the tape into the vhs player. He adjusted the TV so it would play the tape but instead of the movie playing, the screen only showed static. He tried adjusting the wires a bit but nothing was working.

"What's wrong?" Cubey asked. "That tape's in great condition!" He expected Socks to argue back but, instead, his response was pretty concerning.

"I know! I think it might be my TV. I know it sounds weird but I think this house is being haunted and there's a ghost that's stopping us from playing the movie." Everyone burst out laughing. Even Robot let out an emotionless-sounding, robotic laugh. "Guys, I'm being serious!"

"What do you mean you're being haunted?" Mitch asked trying not to laugh.

"I keep seeing weird shadows and figures everywhere." He shuttered a bit. "I don't even want to talk about what they look like."

"Wait," Cubey started. "Why did you invite us over if you knew your house was haunted?"

"My parents were gonna be gone until morning and I didn't want to be alone for the night."

"You could have spent time with your brother," Robot added.

"Nah!" Socks said. "I don't wanna do that!" On the small table next to where Robot was sitting, the aqua green house phone started ringing.

"This phone is unplugged," Robot said, looking at an outlet with a detatched phone cord under it. "How is it ringing?"

"Oh my God!" Socks screamed. "THE GHOSTS ARE BACK!"

"Shut up, Socks," Mitch said, as he threw a pillow at him. Robot hesitated before he quickly picked the phone up and put it to his ear.

"Hello," he said. All he could hear on the other side was white noise. "Hello? Who is there?"

"Are you here?" A strange, feminine voice started talking. "Are you here right now? Have you seen me?" Robot looked over and saw a grey, distorted face by the window. He immediately looked away and curled his legs next to his torso in fear, while still holding the phone to his ear.

"You're right," Robot said to Socks. "There is certainly something ha-"

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!" The voice screached into Robot's ear so loudly, it sent electric pulses throughout the lightbulb on his head. The staticy TV flashed that same grey face for a split second before turning off. Everyone started running around the living room, screaming and fearing for their life. It seemed like there wasn't going to be much slumber during this party.


	2. Ghosts chapter 2

**Note: Hey guys, it's me. Sorry I was away for so long. I kind of forgot about this story. I was busy with a book I've been writing, but I'm back to continue. I'll try to finish this story as soon as I can. Anyway, let's begin.**

Socks, Cubey, Mitch and Robot all huddled together on the couch, too afraid of touching the ground. The ruckus they were causing made Socks little brother awake.

"What's happening." said the boy.

"Agh, get out! It's not safe in here!" Screamed Socks in fear.

"Oh you think!?" Jabbed Cubey.

"Why? Are the ghosts acting up or something?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, the ghost messed up the tv when we tried to watch a movie."

"But that's all it ever does. We don't even get to see it. You're being a baby!"

"Actually," Robot said in his typical, robotic voice. "I saw something in the window; a human woman with a grey face. She looked right at me... right... at me." Robot felt a cold chill down his matallic spine; no feeling ever came to him like that before. The boy screamed in a comedic fashion and ran back to his room. The boys sat there wondering what to do.

"Stagnating air is common foreshadowing that something bad is about to happen." Said Robot.

"Yeah, I feel that air, too," said Cubey. "Maybe we should go to my house."

"Good idea," Sock's said. "Then we won't have to worry about these ghosts."

"Okay, so we're all in favor on going to Cubey's house?" Mitch said. Everyone agreed but Robot stayed silent.

"Robot?" Socks asked, concerned. "Do you agree?"

"Yes, Socks Unit," he responded, looking straight forward. "But I'm not going with you."

"What! Why? Are you crazy!?"

"No, but someone has to get these ghosts out of here. That woman looked straight at me. She was the one who made contact with my eyes. It only makes sense." Three of the boys looked at each other. They weren't sure if this was a good idea, but Robot had been through worse. They packed up their sleeping bags and took Socks' brother with them, leaving Robot to the ghost.

Robot got up from the couch and walked around the house. He dangerously turned off all the lights in the castle in order for the ghost detecting filter in his eyes to work. He surveyed the house for another ghost, walking through the halls and rooms with a little handheld-vaccum installed on his left hand. The tv suddenly shot back on, the sudden noise of the static causing him to jump. The vision in the ghost filter was the same as a colorful, temputature detector. If there was a dark blue spot somewhere, that meant there was a spirit; however, there was no blue spot by the tv. Perhaps it disappeared too quickly.

The sound of someone shuffling around alerted Robot. He quickly turned around and saw something that made his metal shiver. At the end of the hall, was a tall, blue figure. Robot turned his filter off and saw the same woman he saw at the window. She was as tall as the ten-foot ceiling and greenish-grey on her skin and hair. She was also completely naked and covered in bloody scabs and scratches. Worst of all, her eyes looked different than the way they were when Robot first saw her. Instead of the regular eyes she had, they were as wide as the bottom of a mug. They got wider and wider as they pierced into Robot's soul, which Robot didn't even have. He never felt any fear like this before.

The woman's eyes were now as big as saucers. Her eye-lids were stretched into oblivion and the sockets of her skull were being pushed to their very limits, so much that

***CRAAAAACK!* **The top part of her skull split, only being carried by her humongous eyes and strapped down by her sickly skin. Robot couldn't take it anymore and ran the opposite direction into Socks' parents' room.


	3. Chapter 3

Robot was hiding under the bedsheets of his friend's parent's house to try and escape the demonic woman. He turned the lights off in his eyes and surveyed the area from under the bundle of blankets. He saw the greyish-green woman crawl in on her hands and knees, speaking in raspy tongues with words that not even a robot programmed to understand all languages could comprehend. The woman stood up on her feet and seached through Sock's drawers, throwing clothes in all sorts of directions.

She suddenly stopped... and looked to the left... then to the right... then she swung her her head to look behind and made eye contact with Robot, using her pitch-black eyes. Robot quickly put the blanket over his eyes. And the noise from the woman had stopped. It was as if she wasn't even there, even though he still felt her presence. But regardless, it was completely quiet... and completely dark; too dark. Robot lifted the blanket over his normally be able to see just fine in the dark, but all he could see was darkness. Then he couldn't even see the electric-guitar pattern on the blanket anymore, and as for the blanket it self, he couldn't feel that either. Or the bedsheets. Or the bed itself. It was as if he was floating in complete darkness.

"HeLLO," said the woman from behind, making Robot scream. He soon realized, he was definitely not in Sock's room anymore. He was floating in a pitch-black void. All he could see was a collection of dark-colored, geometric shapes, twisting and contorting in front of his eyes. The woman stood there, her arms to her side, staring deeply into his soul.

"Sorry to scare you," She continued.

"What do you want from me?"Robot asked.

"I don't know where MY grave is. Can YOU help ME find it?

"Sure..." Robot and the girl left the house in search of the girl's grave.

The whole concept of death was was strange, but not completely lost, to Robot. When people die, they turn into clear, airy versions of themselves, but when Robots die, they just conpletely disappear from the world, unless they have a backup-drive. But that's another thing; humans can't come back. Robots can be rebuilt and be programmed to act the way they always did, but humans... just never come back.

They finally made it to the graveyard, where they looked all over for the girl's grave.

"Is it this one?" Robot asked.

"No," She answered.

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

Robot felt like this was going to take forever. He wanted to give up, thinking maybe Socks-Unit could live with having a ghost. But he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. This girl had feeling just like everyone else and deserved better.

"Here it is," she said, pointing to a grave that read the following:

Here lies

Anne Murphy

1941-1978

Cause of death: Drowned to death

May she rest in piece

"Thank you so much," she said in a less demonic voice, as a beam of light shined-down upon her. "I remember who I am and how I died. Now that I finally remember, I can finally go to heaven. Thank you so much. I hope you have a wonderful life, Robot."

And just as she said that, the light absorbed the last bit of her spririt and she was gone. Robot had gone back to the house, plugged himself into the wall, and fell asleep. After such a crazy night, Robot needed his rest.

The next morning, Socks and his parents, along with Cubey and Mitch, came back and Robot got to tell them all about what happened, before his dad showed up to pick him up. Once Robot saw him outside, he said goodbye and met up with Dad-Unit.

"How was the sleepover? How was the sleepover? How was the sleepover?" Dad-unit asked.

"It was... interesting,"Robot said.

Data log entry

Ghosts are creatures just like us. They are very different from us, like how robots are vastly different from humans, but as long as we make the time to understand them, we can see that they're very similar, and only want to be where they know they'll feel welcomed.

**Hey, it's me, the author. Thank you so much for reading my story. This took a long time, because I had some other projects for this site in the works and I just kind of lost interest in writin this one. I hope you enjoyed it though.**


End file.
